Welcome to Mystic Falls
by Enchanted99
Summary: When Emma left to tour the would she didn't know that she was really going to live with her cousins in Mystic Falls. She'll soon find out that she's not the only one with a scerete. Note: Slight OOCness and takes place during the third season of H2o and first season of TVD. Revised chapter 8 MAJOR CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Mystic Falls

_**Author's note: Crossover between H2o Just Add Water and the Vampire dairies, slight OOcness.**_

Preface (Emma's POV)

When my parents told me that we were going to tour the world: I was ecstatic. Sure I would miss my friends, home, and not being able to graduate with my friends but this was a once in a lifetime chance. What my parents didn't tell me take we were moving in with my cousins; they live in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I soon learned that I wasn't the only one with secretes…

_**Author's note: Please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors I tried my best when proof reading; well nobody's perfect. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 (Emma's POV)

_**A/N: Enjoy!**_

_Flashback_

"_Emma, Elliot," my mum says as were on tout way to the airport, _

"_Remember how this was supposed to be a family vacation around the world?" I nod._

"_Well, something came up and you're going to have to spend the year with you cousins, Elena, Jeremy and Jenna in Mystic Falls Virginia." My father finishes._

"_Oh." was all I could mange to say. I try to remember my cousin whom I haven't seen in several years._

"_Emma!" Mom my yells interrupting my thoughts. "Were you paying attention?" _

"_Sort of." She sighs._

"_Just remember her parent died in a car crash four months ago so-"_

"_I got mum. Avoid that subject." Elliot and I say._

_Flashback Ends_

I sigh looking out the airplane window. Elliot has asked me at least one hundred questions out our cousins and Mystic Falls and they all get a similar answer I don't know or I don't remember. Then he started talking to the girl next to him and it turns out she's going to Mystic  
Falls too. She's about his age and has brown hair and blue eyes. They start talking Mystic Fall for about fifteen minutes the change to various other topics. Trying to ignore them I put my headphones in and sigh this is going to be a long ride.

_**A/N: So what do you think? Please review. Does you know what about age Elliot would be at this time? **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 (Elena's POV)

_**A/N: For those of you that are reading I'll try to make them longer. Thanks for the advice. I apologize in advance for any future grammar mistakes. Setting: the day before school starts. Thanks for reading!**_

"What time are they supposed to get here?" Aunt Jenna asks running around the house picking up any loose, papers, clothes, etc. before our cousin got here.

"Around three." I answer.

"Who's coming?" Jeremy asks walking down the steps.

"Our cousins from Australia." Jenna answers.

"Oh them, yeah I remember know." He lies, poorly.

"You have no idea who they are." Jenna says.

"Not a clue." He admits

"Emma and Elliot Gilbert." I say. No response. "Honestly Jer you've got to start paying more attention; we've been talking about for at least a week."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." He says in a monotone voice. I pull him aside and look at his eyes his pupils were dilated.

"Great we have company coming to stay and you're stoned." I whisper to him; then sigh. I know our parent's death was, no still is, hard on him .especially, but he has to pull it together for school tomorrow and our cousins. I really don't want them to think this house is as dysfunctional as it seems.

"Relax, chill yourself." He whispers back. I resist the urge to slap some sense into him.

Luckily, the doorbell rings before I change my mind.

Elena POV

After introductions Jeremy leave to go some were; Elena suspicious but she decide not to go chase after him; that would not be a great first impression. Jenna is busy putting the final touches on her presentation, so Elena show them around to their rooms. I ask Emma is she want to out with Bonnie and me; show her around town and she could bring, Elliot if she wanted. She agrees and Eliot decides to stay here. I tell here to be ready in about 30 minutes.

I introduce her to Bonnie my best friend and we show her around town, not that there that much to see. We listen to Bonnie saying that her gram thinks she's physic. It was going pretty well, I think, Emma didn't say very much. We to the mystic grill and ran into Matt. It was awkward; he didn't really talk to me other than saying hi. He talked to Bonnie for a little bit. He talked to Emma for like 15 minutes. Bonnie gave me a look that was like he might be moving on from to you… to you cousin. Well at least he's moving on I want him to be happy.

The next day Stefan's POV

"Zach I'm going out hunting before school." I yell into the kitchen.

"Okay." He replies.

I got into the woods close my eyes and inhale deeply; flowers, trees… deer. I take off at an inhuman speed toward the deer. Sinking my fangs in it before it has the chance to run. I leave enough blood so that the deer could recover; I am not fond of killing any creature.

I walk into the office to get my schedule/register.

"No immunization records, previous school records etc." The secretary says.

She looks up at me "Look again. I 'm sure you'll find everything you need is there." I say staring her straight in the eye compelling her. She looks down

"Oh you right sorry." She says handing me my schedule. I accidently bump into a girl walking out; she drops her book. I pick it up for her.

"Sorry." I tell her handing her the book.

"It's my fault I wasn't paying attention." She says I note the Austrian accent… there something familiar about her voice. I look at her quickly; blonde hair just past her shoulder, blue eyes… something about her seems so familiar.

"What's wrong?" she asks. I realize I'm staring.

"Nothing you just remind me of some one." I mutter then walk away.

I run into Elena walking out of the bathroom… guy's bathroom.

"Sorry is this the men's room?" I ask.

"Yes um ah I was just" she says a bit flustered "I was just um it's a long story." I smile a little. She's cute when she flustered.

I spend the rest of my classes half paying attention and half thinking about Elena my mind wanders to the girl... I know I've seen her; the memory is vague the more I try to remember the more uncertain I become. Focus I came here to get to know Elena not think about some girl I my or my not know. I try to focus on class Mr. Tanner's History; I have it with Elena her friends and the new girl. I look up and caught Elena staring; she smiles then looks away. The rest of the day goes by in a blur but the last two classes drag on due to my thirst. I should have know that the rabbit wasn't enough. I scold myself. I'm filled with relief as the dismissal bell rings and walk out as fast as I can with out giving away that I wasn't normally and never will be I think bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I apologize for the errors in my last chapter; I went back and fixed the ones that I saw. I know I changed the layout of Elena's house; I really didn't want anyone sleeping in a dead relative's room. Let me know if you see any more and thanks to all my readers. P.S. I probably won't follow the TVD plot line exactly but it'll be similar. I forgot to mention that Matt has a cousin staying with him.**_

Third person

After school Emma talked Skyped with Cleo, Rikki, Ash, and Lewis and Elliot facetimed with his friends then texted some new friends he made at school. Jeremy went to The Grill and was talking/pestering Vicki. Elena visited her parents' grave and happened to meet Stefan there; they talked for a little bit. She told him about her cousins staying over. They didn't talk much before Stefan realized that Elena was bleeding and took off.

Stefan's journal

_I lost control today everything I kept buried for so long came rushing back; I knew this was dangerous but I have to know __**them**__. Both Elena and her cousin Emma… I would never harm Elena intentionally but her cousin there's something about her that strikes me as odd and familiar. I don't know whether that's good or bad but until I figure out this mystery I will keep a close eye on this cousin, to make sure Elena's safe. _

Stefan went to sleep; his had strange dreams.

_Elena and Stefan were along talking. They were about to kiss when the dream shifted. He saw Emma in a 20s dress and hairstyle. She was crying. "How could you do this to me? I- you loved!" She screamed. "I'll get my revenge." She mutters. The dream shifts again. _

"_Stefan help!" Elena screams, but Stefan is unable to move in his dream on watch. Emma was with Elena only this time she'd change not just her cloths which became modern but the physical appearance; the whites of her eyes were blood red, the veins under her eyes appeared to have darkened, and she had fangs. Stefan was shock; Emma was a vampire."I told you I'd get my revenge." She says before sinking her fangs into Elena's neck. _

_Elena screams. "Stefan please you have to stop her… stop __**Rebekah**__, save me." _

Stefan bolted up right. I didn't take him long to realize that his dream was a memory (probably one from his ripper days that he tried so hard to forget), but what through him was the name Rebekah. _Maybe she changed her name, _Stefan thought to unlikely but still possible. He was almost 100% sure that 'Emma' is actually Rebekah. He planned to find out what she knew.

After school Elena texted Emma to get ready because she was taking her to the Mystic Grill and to bring Elliot, because Matt cousin had to come too that way they could hang out.

Emma POV

I've been fairly lucky weather wise, sunny so far. After school we, Elena and I, We going to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline Elena opened other door and Stefan was standing outside the doorway. He handed Elena… something a book, maybe. Elena invited him to come to the grill with us; he agreed. Elliot had to come with us because he was meeting some friends.

"Shotgun!" He called. I rolled my eyes as did Elena. I was about to tell him to seat in the back with me because I though Elena might want to sit with Stefan but he mouth "it's okay." So I sat in the back with Stefan. He asked my questions ranging from my name to how I was related to Elena.

Once we got there Elliot went to got hang out with his friends. Elena, Stefan, and I walk in. Matt came up and introduced himself to Stefan. We spent most of the night asking Stefan questions. It was kind of Awkward when we found out that his parents past away but Caroline was quick to change the topic and invite him to the back to school party.

I was walking out when I realized I forgot my jacket. "I'll be right back." I told Elena and Elliot. Matt Caroline and Bonnie had already left. Stefan just disappears. I walk back into the restaurant and I see Stefan there.

"Here you go, Emma." He says handing me my jacket. I'm not quite sure what happened… I think we talked… It's fuzzy. The next clear memory is sitting in the car with Elena and Elliot.

_**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know if you see any errors. I'd like to get at least three more review; they can be criticism or just reviewing, not hate unless you have a suggestion on what to improve. Happy Holidays everyone! P.S. Please let me know what you think of letting Matt's cousin becoming a decent part of the story or just some one for Elliot to hang around with because I though she could be a witch that could help Bonnie later on, so she has less tragedies in her family.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to Mystic Falls

**_A/N: It's been really hard for me to rewrite an episode and made me realize that rewriting an entire season will be difficult so I decide that a will inly write rewrite episodes that I feel are important of fun to write; They one that I didn't write out fully I will give you a summary if what happened. Also, I forgot to mention that Emma should technically be a senor, but she's a junior because of transferring from Australia she has to catch up on American history, the customary system etc. She at the end of the year she'll have enough credits to graduate, if her grades are high enough. This Chapter takes place at the bonfire/party S1 Ep1. _**

Chapter Five (Third Person)

Damon watched as Stefan mingled. Damon never understood why Stefan wanted to go back to Mystic Falls until he saw _her _Elena looked so much like Katherine it made Damon's heart ache with longing. Oh how he missed her… No time to drift off into memories when he'll be reunited with his love once more soon enough he thought. He watched as Stefan talked to Elena, Bonnie, Carline, and others he didn't bother remembering their names. Damon had to remind himself that he was here for one maybe two reasons first Katherine and annoying be baby brother was just a bonus. Damon looked around for his next meal, the blonde girl… no to hard to lure out… Bonnie… she needs to stay alive for a while… then he notices a girl, Vicki, who's slightly father away from the group and isn't quite steady of her feet. Drunk or high, perfect; if she's gone she won't be notice as much as the social butterfly and she'll be easy to lure further out, best of all Stefan's here. Just like that Damon had made his choice of dinner.

Damon left the girl not bothering to figure out if she died or not; he really didn't care. He hoped some one would find her body and the news would spread. Then it would get back to Stefan and then he would know Damon's here and it'll be one hell of a stay because his last kills didn't reach his baby bro. Damon wants pay back for Stefan stealing the fir log his dreams, the causing her to get killed (if it weren't for him that is), getting both of them killed in the process of trying to save her, and forcing him to turn (That eventually turned out to be good). Damon knew that roughly two thousand years of punishing Stefan was a bit over board but he secretly missed his brother, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. This gave him an excuse to keep an eye on him too, but Damon still resented Stefan and vise versa. They both did things to wring each but one was too proud and cocky to admit he was sorry and the other never really got a chance because his frustrating when it can to his brother got in the way.

* * *

Later, Jeremy and Elena found Vicki's body. Stefan realizes that his brother was here and won't be leaving anytime soon. Stefan runs back to the boarding house and then up to his room. The doors to the balcony are open and a crow flies in.

"Damon." Stefan says as the outline of a figure appears on the balcony.

"Hello, brother." The figure, Damon, says stepping out from the shadows. Their 'chat' quickly becomes an argument when Damon mentions Elena and the taste of her blood.

Stefan tackles Damon sending both of them through a window. Stefan is in a little pain but Damon is up and standing, Stefan barely had him. Damon teases him and then throws and threatens Stefan. There's a noise coming from inside the house.

"I think we woke Zach up." Damon says then leaving. Stefan groans in pain as struggles to get up.

That night Elena writes in her diary, Caroline meets Damon, Emma texts her friends at the Gold Coast, Elliot is a sleep, Matt is at the hospital watching Vicki while his cousin is asleep, Stefan goes to check up on Elena and ends up being invited in.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to upload one more before school starts. (I'm working on the next chapter as you're reading this. I may get it done tonight or tomorrow… we'll see because I put off doing a project that's due when I get back so I need do work on it…) After school I'll try to update this story or Remember me every three weeks more or less, due to homework, project, etc. I was wondering if any of you could help me find this one story I was reading but forgot to add to fav and follow; It's H2o. It started of as a one shot about Charlotte in a mental institution but the author got a lot of reviews tell them to continue, so they did. Charlotte escapes, vowing revenge, and Emma returns to the Gold Coast beaten up by her parents. I think it was called "In this Bitter Darkness", but I've searched for it but can't find it. Could it have been deleted? Please let me know if you find it! Thanks! P.S Hope every had/is having a Happy Holiday break!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! I just wanted to say thanks to thought readers who were able to bare with through figure out this story. I ****decided that I will finish it. The are some parts will follow the show almost exactly and others that from my creation. And with that lets begin( again )...**

Chapter Six (Elena POV) *after school*

I invited Bonnie to have dinner with me and Stefan to hope she'll warm up to him, but she inly agreed if Emma would stay so she wouldn't feel like a third wheel; Emma agreed. Were preparing dinner while Bonnie is trying to convince that she's physic or something.

"Okay what about this I keep seeing three number 8, 14, and 22." She says.

"Maybe we should play the lottery." I tell her. Emma and I laugh; Bonnie glares at us both.

"Have you talked to you grams?" Emma suggests.

"She just going to say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Would ether of you want to be a witch?" Bonnie says.

"I don't want to be a witch." Emma and I say slightly mocking her. I start outing the take home pasta in a bowl.

"You know putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody." Bonnie says. I roll my eyes.

"Serving spoons were are the serving spoon." I mutter.

"Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie says. I open the drawer and she's right, kind of freaky. She gives me an I told you s look.

"Okay so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand time." I tell her. The doorbell rings its Stefan.

The dinner is filled with awkward silence.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time, today?" Emma asks, trying to make conversation.

"Well he let me on the team so I must have done something right." He replies.

"Bonnie you should've seen Stefan, Tyler threw a ball right at him-" I begin to say.

"Yeah I heard." Bonnie interrupts. _Well this is going great._

"Bonnie why don't you tell Stefan about you family." I suggest. Bonnie gives me a slight glare then begins talking.

"Uh divorced. no mom. Live with dad."

"I think Elena means about your witch linage." Emma says.

"Thank you, Emma. Bonnie family has a linage of witches it's really cool." I say.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie says.

"Well it certainly is interesting." Stefan says. That broke the ice Stefan began to talk about druids and then other things.

* * *

Later on (third person)

Elena goes to get the door; it's Caroline and Damon and they had a Cake with them.

"Bonnie said you were having dinner so we brought dessert." Caroline says cheerfully.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon adds. Caroline walks in and hand Elena the cake. Stefan come to see what's going on and sees Damon.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan demands.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." He answers.

"Yeah he can-"

"No no no he uh he can't stay." Stefan says. "Can you?"

"What are you doing get in here?" Caroline says.

"It's fine he can come in." Elena says.

"So I'm surprised Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you." Caroline says.

"That what I tell him you can what for life to come to you. You have to get it." Damon says.

* * *

They continue to talk and got on the matter of cheerleading. Caroline wants Elena to join. Elena will only join if Emma does. Emma doesn't want to cause football games outside possibility of rain not good, but she reluctantly agrees. Honestly Caroline probably wouldn't give it a rest until she did.

Eventually the left, followed by Emma who had to pick up her brother from his date. Emma was walking into the Mystic Grill and didm;t see then Matt happened to be there and said that Vicki agreed to talk them home and he would cover her shift. (Vicki really wanted a break from the Jeremy and Tyler) Emma was walking out of the grill when some one approach her.

"Hello you're Emma right?" I velvet smooth voice that could only belong to Damon Salvatore asked.

"Yeah, why aren;t you with Caroline?" Emma responded.

"I needed a break she can be kind of.. clingy, and annoyingly perky ." He said smiling. Emma didn't argue.

"So how about you and I goes out for a little ride." He says.

"No, Caroline maybe kind of annoying but she still my friend and you're her boyfriend, that can also be kinda annoying." Emma replies curtly.

"Oh a tad sassy are we." Damon asks raising an eyebrow. She might be more fun than the other blonde.

"Leave me alone Damon." Emma replies walking to the car and drops the keys. Damon is over there faster than some one can blink.

"Not likely." He says smiling, handing her the keys getting a little too close. She can feel his breath, and tries to push him off, but to no a veil. He move closer there faces almost inches apart.

"Damon stop!" Emma says, he voice sounding more confident than she really is. He pulls his head back just enough so his eyes meet hers.

"You are going to come with me without protest. If anyone asks I was helping you with your American history." He says staring into her eyes, compelling her. "Got it?" She nods, smiling and giggles.

"Thats my girl." He says smiling. This is going to be very entertaining.

* * *

At the Salvatore boarding house.

Damon undid some of his compulsion; he kind of enjoyed the struggle. It was unusual for anyone to resist his charm. She shows Emma around, but get right to the point of brining her here; his next meal.

_**A/N: Haha mild cliff hanger… I'd say I'm sorry but I'm going to most likely do it again… Please let me know what you thought!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Enjoy! Just a thought for anyone who read the TVD books; you know who Elena was supposed to be blonde, but no blonde actress was better than Nina Dobrev, well what if Claire Holt auditioned and got the part for Elena instead of Rebekah. Just picture it… Anyway with that out-of-the-way I hope you enjoy! P.S. I forgot to mention that Matt knows Emma's dating Ash; I can't remember if I mentioned that _****_earlier. And I will be skipping around in this chapter..._**

Chapter seven (Emma POV)

Damon took me to the boarding house. I still don't know why I agreed and let him take me it's just something about him… what's wrong with me?! He's Caroline's boyfriend and I'm dating Ash. He showed me around a bit.

"Won't you're uncle be-"

"Worry, walk in?" He guesses. Nah he's out for the evening." Damon says with a sly smile. I wonder what that means.

"I really should be going." I say abruptly; I really didn't the way Damon was looking at me.

"Why?" He asks, sounding hurt.

"I have to see my little brother and do homework and…" I stop speaking when I realize his face is inches away from mine. How did he get here so fast?

"How do you do that?" I ask thinking out loud.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing." I mutter. I try to push him off.

"Don't' go so soon." He pleads. "The fun is just getting started."

"Well you're just going to have to find some one else like oh I don't know you're girlfriend." I reply. "Now move out-of-the-way!"

He chuckles. "That's funny you think I'll just let you go that easily." He says.

"You will let me go." I tell him my voice is more confident than I feel.

"Not likely. We still have had any fun." He says smiling. His face is inches from mine now. Leans into kiss me. I reach in back of me and grab the first I touch (I thinks it's a vase or something; It has water in it which I freeze) and hit him with it, getting a few cuts when the glass shattered, and run.

"What the-" I hear him mutter and long with a whole list of cuss words. I'm almost at the door when he appears in front of me.

"You just made a big mistake." He says; the whites of his eyes turn blood-red, and the veins under his eyes seem almost black. I stumble back in shock. This can't be happening.

"You're- Your'e" I stammer.

"That's really, sweetie. I'm a vampire." He says smiling relieving his fangs. "Now do you want to rethink your decision; surely a smart, pretty girly like you knows what will happen if you chose wrong." He says approaching me. I go over my options. If I run I die, If I stay will probably die too.

"What- what about Caroline?" I stammer, trying to distract him.

"What about her?" He asks.

"If she finds out-"

"Don't worry; she won't beside she isn't really by type. She's not a fighter like you." He says his voice is soft and sweet. He moves closer.

"I have a boyfriend." I say desperately.

"And I have a girlfriend; what they don't know won't hurt them." He says. If I could stall 'til Stefan get home…

"Well enough talk, let's get right to… dessert." He says smiling. I feel a sharp pain in the side of my neck. I scream at the top of my lungs. Damon pulls away.

"No one's here to save you." He whispers in my ear. Tears start to stream down my face knowing he's right. Stefan and Elena are probably watching a movie or something and who knows what Damon did to their uncle, but I continue to scream hoping some one can here me… I feel myself getting weaker and all the attempts I'm tried to escape; I give up.

"That's my girl." Damon mutters. I can almost picture him smiling in triumph. I start to black out…

* * *

I wake up in the hospital.

"Hey you're up!" Elliot says excitedly.

"What happened?" I ask confused.

"Animal attack; it's believe to be the same one that attacked Vicki." Elena says

"How long-"

"Only a day." Elena answers.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Knock. Knock. Knock." A familiar voice says. I look and see my boyfriend standing in the door way.

"Ash!" I half scream and try to move but wince in pain.

"Take it easy Em. It's just me." He says.

"I know that's why I'm so excited. I haven't seen you in forever." I tell 's true I haven't seen him since school let out and her had to visit his aunt an dunce in California. Out if the corner of my eye it notice Elena and Elliot leave the room quietly, well trying to be quiet.

"I know. I missed you so much." He says moving to the edge of the bed. He gives me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yeah met too. So tell me all about your trip to California." I tell him.

"I was great, but it wasn't the same without you here. I was coming back from visiting my grandparents in Maryland and heard you here and though I"d surprise you." He tells me. "Now how exactly did you end up in the hospital?" He asks. I shrug. I really don't remember it's… blurry.

"I don't remember." I mutter.

"Em, that's fine so anyway when do you get out of here?" Ash asks.

"I don't know." I tell him

_**A/N: If any of you wondering why Emma didn't freeze Damon or something like it's because she was too stunned and frighten to think clearly. Please review! Okay so after this chapter I'm skipping to when Rose comes in. From then on I'll most likely be skipping around… Thanks to all my readers!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Revised with MAJOR CHANGE

**_A/N: So when I first posted this chapter it was late and I didn't read through it like I should have… anyway long story short when I after I put it out I greeted it; it didn't like how… point is I e__dited added more detail/conversation mostly toward the end of the chapter. And made a BIG CHANGE!__  
_**

Chapter eight (third person)

"What are we going to tell her?" Elena asks Stefan.

"Animal attack unless you want to-"

"No! I don't want anymore people than necessary involved in this mess!" Elena states in a matter of fact way.

"Well it looks like you already made your decision then.

* * *

Emma is released and got out of the car wash fund raiser. Ash had to leave due to unknown family reasons. Elena finally decided to tell Emma after Rose though she was Rebekah and well… lets just say Emma was thrown into the supernatural world once more. She almost revealed her secrete but managed to keep it hidden for the most part. Only two other people know her little secrete and she doesn't even know they know. Caroline is now a vampire and coping. She's also helping Tyler. Elena, Rose, Damon, Stefan, Emma, are trying to figure out the mystery be hidden Emma and Rebekah and their connection whilst trying to keep Elena safe from Elijah. Luka is spending too much time with Bonnie and wording about his sister to take notice of the other doppelgänger.

* * *

While Luka's father, Jonas, was going through Elena's room he notice a picture of her Bonnie, Caroline, and a particular blonde with icy blue eyes that for unusually friendly. Rebekah. Or so he thought. He decides to do more research before alarming his son or Elijah.

* * *

Emma with Elena and Rose to visit Slater and get more information. Emma learns more about Rebekah and Elena does some research on his own. Damon shows up to try and stop Elena not that much later Elijah is burst through the door and is shocked to see 'Rebekah'. He runs vamp speed to her temporary forgetting about Elena. Rose takes the opportunity to run.

"Rebekah." He breathes looking at her like she was the sun. "I can't believe it- you- Klaus- how?" He stammers; he can't believe his sister si alive after all theses years. Emma doesn't if she should go with it or tell the truth, whichever keeps me alive.

"I'm not you sister; I'm her doppelgänger." Emma says truthfully. Elijah chuckles.

"It's okay sis I won't tell let Klaus know." Elijah says, not believing her.

"I'm telling you the truth." Emma persists. Elijah refuses to believe it; all his family was dead or so he thought. ONce he saw Emma he was filled with joy and hope that the rest of his family's out there somewhere. He doesn't want to go through the pain of losing them again.

"Rebekah I refuse to believe. All our family was unable to have children to continue our bloodline for there to be a doppelgänger." he persists. Emma sighs and throws Damon an exasperated look; she shrugs. He must be in denial or something.

"Elijah! Do you want the dopplegänger?" Cody asks impatiently.

"As about that does anyone else know?" Elijah asks regain the focus of why her came. He shock his head no.

"You have been much help." Elijah says the proceeds to rip his heart out before vamp speed out.

* * *

Elijah is standing by the window waiting for Jonas to enter.

"Where's Luka?" Elijah asks.

"Asleep."

"His shadow spell was successful; I was able to tract the girl. However one of the brothers that killed me was there."

"I'm guessing he didn't survive the conversation."

"Actually I let him live. He would die to protect Elena they both would and right now that what she needs protection. Now on a different matter, I sister was also there. Why did you not tell me she was alive?"

"I wanted to make sure it was her before I told you and she's going by a different name, Emma Gilbert and is claiming to be Elena's cousin. I never though of it until I saw her." Jonas explains. Elijah contemplates this and decides not to punish him of keeping this secrete.

"Do you really believe she is your sister?" Jonas asks.

"I don't know if it is belief or hope." Elijah replies.

* * *

Later that night at Elena's house...

Emma and Elena were walking through the door discussing the events.

"I don't know I could try to go with it…"

"Yeah but" Elena sees Jeremy. "Oh my god what happened to you?" Elena asks worried.

"He was being an idiot and tried to get the moonstone himself instead of waiting for me to do the spell and have Stefan go in." Bonnie explained.

"I'm the idiot?! Why don't you tell them about what you are will to-"

"Shut up!" Bonnie interjects. "We have bigger problems like Stefan!"

"What?!" Elena and Emma exclaim.

"Stefan's trapped because her save me." Jeremy explains before walking up to his room.

"Wait Jer! Get back here!" Elena screams. His door slams shut. Elena starts to go up stairs but Bonnie stops her.

"Let me talk to him." She says. Elena agrees since Bonnie know what happened. Bonnie reappears roughy three minutes later giving the lets talk about it later expression.

"So what wrong with Stefan?" Elena asks.

Bonnie sight and explains the days events. Elena is in shock and hurries the tomb, not waiting for Bonnie or Emma to catch up. Emma's phone rings.

"Sorry, have to pick up Elliot." Emma says rushing out the door. Leaving Bonnie alone well not completely she's with Jeremy. He walks down the stairs.

"Did they leave?" He asks.

"Yes and so am I." Bonnie says.

"No Bonnie-"

"Look Jeremy you can't feel"

"No don't act like this is all one side" He says moving closer. "Don't treat me like I'm just the kid brother with a crush on his sister's friend."

He cups her face, gently. "You could've died."

"And you almost did." She replies.

"That was a chance I was willing to take." He leans into kiss her but she pulls away. "I can't. I'm sorry" she whispers.

"Yeah." He mutters. Bonnie gives one last longing look before leaving.

* * *

Emma walking to Matts house.

She's about to knocks on the door, Matt doesn't open it; instead a girl about 15 with shoulder length honey brown hair and brown eyes answers.

She looks shock when she sees Emma but quickly recovers.

"Hello." She says.

"Hi. I'm Emma Elliot's sister. Is he here?" Emma introduces herself.

"No, he just left. I'm Julie Matt's cousin." She introduces herself.

"Oh. Who took him home?" Emma asks confused.

"Some guy named Elijah." Julie answer. _Oh god no! _Emma thinks.

"Okay. Thanks. Do you happen to know where they went." Emma asks.

She shrugs "I don't know, sorry."

"Oh, Okay uh see you later, Julie." Emma says, her mind racing.

"Okay. See ya." She says before closing the door. Emma checks her phone and tries desperately to call his cell then the home phone with no luck.. _Where are you Elliot? _She think desperately as she another dials a number.

"Bonnie, I need your help! now!" Emma says urgently. "I need you to do a location spell."

_**A/N: Sorry about the original version hope you all like this one better and I will bring Ash back later if you were wondering. If you have any questions just ask and I'll be happy to answer via pm. Btw cliff hanger I know. **_**_  
_**


End file.
